The Woman in the Sun
by onthebrightside13
Summary: Everyone has heard of Manny, the Man in Moon, but who has heard of Ember, the Woman in the Sun? Beautiful and fiery, Ember escapes from the sun to light the way for the Guardians during their darkest hour, however she may encounter more cold than expected - particularly in the heart of Jack Frost. Can her flame burn hot enough to warm his frostbitten heart? Rated M for future Lemon
1. Chapter 1 - Gold Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, and to my great sadness, own anything to to with this movie or its characters. I just like to play with them and add in my own characters to join the fun.**

The great star pulsated around her body with each sigh, with each breath she steadily took. Silent, as always, she watched on as the affairs of mortals played out below her.

The flames of the star licked her skin but from it she felt no heat, only the soft caress of silk played across her flesh. Like the fire she grew restless, tired of watching.

Fire is not an element to be tamed, to be kept, and although the man in the moon kept her at bay, he could not hold her still forever. Her time of waiting was coming to an end and soon her wild fires would unleash.

She was impatient and angry with the affairs on earth. The guardians had done a fine job protecting the children from evil until this point, with only the addition of one new guardian becoming necessary, but still the guardians lacked the sight to see what lurked just beyond the nightmares Pitch had conjured. The terrible darkness that had been rising for years in silence, waiting, much like herself, was almost upon them.

She was angry; angry that none of the guardians had ever asked her help or sought her advice. Each night Tooth would acknowledge the moon with a beautiful fluttering of her wings, North would grin at the man in the moon, Sandy paid his respects to the hold the moon held over the children that gave way to his power, and even Bunnymund showed honour to the moon in his own way.

Of all the guardians the newest member angered her greatest. Every night of his three hundred year old existence he pleaded with the man on the moon to reveal his purpose, the reason why he was reborn a guardian. She knew the infuriating Jack Frost would discover the answer on his own in time, but a simple plea to her would have answered the question centuries earlier for the young winter spirit.

No, to her not one guardian had ever shown respect or acknowledgement. It truly seemed the man in the moon was doing an incredible job at keeping the woman in the sun contained.

But those who play with fire are bound to be burned.

JACK'S POV

As a winter spirit, I should not be sweating. But here I am wiping my brow for what must have been the hundredth time today.

Though winter is still prevalent in parts, the majority of the world is experiencing summer. What a terrible season.

'_Had summer's sun ever felt so hot?'_ I wondered vehemently.

I stared into the sun, wishing it would cool and fade so winter could begin again. I wanted to play with the children, Jamie and Sophie in particular. I wanted to cause great snow wars. I did NOT want to be sitting, melting like a Popsicle, in tooth palace.

The sun caught my eye and I was drawn into it, an uncanny pull did not allow my gaze to be removed from its form. I was unable to tear my eyes away. The sun looked alive, tentacles of fire lashed out as if to strike the earth... the sun filled my entire vision and suddenly I heard a voice, a whisper.

"Jack Frost…."

The voice was no more than a sigh, a warm breeze. For a second I thought, crazily thought, I saw soft movement within the sun. Attempting to refocus my eyes to see if they were playing tricks on me. Instead of focusing on the sun I was abruptly attacked and my vision became consumed with two startlingly purple irises.

Tooth.

She frowned and disappointment shone in her eyes. Shit! Had she had been talking to me the whole time? I hadn't heard a single word she had said.

"Tooth, look, I'm sorry. It's just so hot out here even the frost on my sweater has vaporized. I'M going to get heat stroke and I didn't even know that was possible."I tried to reason with her.

The disappointment didn't leave her eyes but she fluttered away none the less, chatting once again with the fairies.

I was sitting with my legs swinging over the edge of one of the temples, impatiently waiting for her to finish directing the tooth fairies so we could begin the trip to North's workshop.

It would be the first time I would be at North's workshop without some guardian duty to preform; today North was hosting a feast in celebration of the guardian's accomplishments and victories.

'_Come on tooth we're going to be the last ones there… late even! Imagine the jabs Bunny will have when we show up late together… I'll never live it down' _I was really done waiting for her to finish with the teeth; we were going to be unfashionably late if we didn't leave now.

"Tooth! I'm leaving with or without you!" I yelled up to her.

"San Diego, sector two, Ohhh! It's her first tooth!" She announced grinning at me with a dreamy expression in her violet eyes.

Unfortunately this was the only acknowledgement the fairy gave me that she had even heard me. Collecting my staff off the ground beside me I stood and stretched as I called the winds to me.

"Tooth?! Now or never!" I called, feeling the wind ruffling my hair and lifting my feet.

Tooth ruffled her feathers in protest of the new cold north wind whipping through the tooth palace. She hesitated, undecided if she should join me or finish with the fairies.

"Uhm..!" She began, biting her lip. "You go ahead Jack, I'm just going to finish up with th- BEAUTIFUL CENTRAL INCISOR! Baby Tooth you were right, this IS gorgeous oh, what a good child. She must have…"

Tooth's voice faded into the wind as I slammed my staff onto the tile. Freezing everything around me, I launching myself into the winds control, heading for North's workshop.

I was at peace, drifting in the wind, allowing it to carry my body north. Even though the wind was rough and cold I felt no chill as it spun my body in loops and twists. I was enjoying the trip north so much I almost didn't notice the changing light around me.

The sun began to pulse, radiating heat and light intensely. The already warm temperature suddenly increased by twenty degrees, and I stopped my flight at once, noticing the north wind was no longer cool and pleasant. The sun pulsed once more, blindingly and infuriatingly hot – before all at once the temperature dropped back to a seasonal degree. The sun unexpectedly shuddered, a supernova of light pulsing outward from it.

I was blinded, seeing nothing but spots in my vision for well over a minute.

'_What the hell happened?'_ I wondered, pushing my fingers into my ice blue eyes, trying to rub the spots away.

The moment my vision cleared I saw it. What 'it' was I could not say, but _something_ was falling from the sky, far above me, hurtling towards the ground at an alarming speed. I raced on the wind towards it and let out a gasp as I drew near. It was a girl – a woman.

I looked for where she would land… uhm...more accurately, where she would crash, and raced to beat her to the spot. I landed on the ground only seconds before I expected her to crash; I quickly looked up, ready to catch the woman, only to notice her speed had slowed dramatically. She was now no more than five feet above me, gently floating down towards the earth.

I was so immensely confused at how and why the girl was falling from such a height. I reached out my arms to catch her as she slowly descended. Her long, intense, unnatural fiery red hair fell into my open arms first, before her body and her form gently floated into my awaiting arms.

As I caught her I scanned her body for injury or harm and thankfully found none. I wouldn't know what to do if she was seriously injured. My eyes traced over her thin dress, lithe form and beautiful face which was blissfully relaxed, eyes closed and full red lips turned up into a smile.

Gravity returned to her body as I drew her close and carefully laid her in the grass. I sat next to her, placing my staff on the ground and leaned over her. I was unsure of what to do or expect.

'_She is so lovely...'_ I thought as I drew my hand to here, carefully and gently brushing a strand of her red hair off of her face.

The moment my cold, frostbitten hand touched her skin her gold eyes opened widely, a look of shock and terror crossing her beautiful face.

The moment my cold hand touched her skin the world burst into flames.

_Okay, so that's it. Chapter one. I am a tad bit nervous because this is really my first time writing anything. I would appreciate reviews, just to let me know if you like it, so I feel better and happier about writing it, to make suggestions, criticisms, etc, but I won't make reviewing mandatory. Regardless if you review or not, Chapter Two will be up soon. Thanks and hope you liked it! _


	2. Chapter 2 - Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: Once again, and still disappointingly, I still own nothing except my own characters. **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

Fire and Ice - Robert Frost

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

EMBER'S POV

This was the day I had been waiting centuries for. My power had grown enough that I was certain I could safely escape this fiery prison. The only thing holding me back? I was nervous.

I knew Manny did not want me down on earth - he feared for me. He feared how humans would affect me, if I would be strong enough to adapt to human emotions and how developing them would affect me. Manny feared for my wellbeing, he feared I would be hurt, emotionally or physically. He was afraid for my heart.

Though this caring notion was endearing, I wanted out and would do so without his blessing. He had held me, trapped in the sun, since the dawn of time. Each day it was the same cycle: my rise and heat, his form chasing my own out of the sky, then his hold over the world, pale and calm.

I was content for a long time, watching the mortals. But I was too much like fire, hot and impatient, to stay within the sun forever. So, today was the day. No matter Manny's opinion today I would go to earth and visit his _precious _hand-chosen guardians.

As angry as I was for their ignorance of me, it was unfair to hold it against them. Not even a human child knew of me. Not only that, but when I descended to earth I was confident humans would be unable to see me. This left the Guardians as my only choice for companionship. I craved friendship, lonely as I was.

The Guardians would soon need help anyway. Manny's choice for the next Guardian would really not suffice. I had watched them all for centuries, and the next Guardian was to be the Leprechaun. Honestly, not only did he not fit in with the other Guardians, but he would be useless against the new darkness. Perhaps the old age had finally gotten to Manny.

I looked down towards the earth. North was planning a feast in honour of the Guardians today. I had aimed my escape with intent to land in the North Pole, intending to create a much more interesting feast than the Guardian of Wonder had planned.

It would soon be time for my decent. I had faith in my power: I was the sun, fire and light in their most pure, raw and wild form. I had been here since the dawn of time, the first light to fight back darkness. Even so, I was nervous. Any number of things could go wrong when I left the sun and the smallest complication could destroy the planet.

When I left I had to ensure the sun would continue to rise each day. To do this I would need to create a ball of fire separate from my form and ensure its containment, hanging above the earth. If anything went wrong and I lost control of my power the planet would suffer the consequences.

I breathed deeply and looked down upon the Guardians. It was time for them to meet at the Pole for the feast. Bunny, Sandy and North were talking amiably, eagerly awaiting Tooth's and Jack's arrival. My gaze shifted south and came to rest on the youngest guardian. For the first time that I can remember, his eyes were on me.

I had never seen the winter spirits eyes and how I wished he had looked upon me centuries earlier. His eyes were piercing, stunning in their own way. Ice blue eyes, without the bitterness of winter, but with the beauty of newly fallen snow. His eyes were lit up, with the spark of someone who knows how to enjoy life and sees the value and beauty in it. His eyes held excitement and adventure.

Too late did I realize I was staring and much too late did I catch myself speaking my first words aloud,

"Jack Frost…" His eyes widened, as did mine, as I heard my voice for the first time.

I had never tried to communicate with the Guardians as Manny did, but apparently the intended affect had occurred.

His eyes tore away from mine as Tooth began talking more energetically to him. I immediately felt the loss of contact when he looked away and desperately craved it again.

Judging from my position in the sky I figured it was almost time for my departure. At noon exactly, at the highest point in the sky, I would seal a portion of my power to create a permanent sun without my presence.

I summoned my power, taking one last look at the planet from above, wondering if I would miss this vantage point but needing escape and freedom more. Ready to leave I began to spin an enormous ball of fire from my fingertips. When its size grew large enough I removed myself from my position in the sky, sucked in the power I had been emitting all of my existence, and pushed the newly created fiery orb into my place in the sky.

I forced my ball of fire into place I was tentative of releasing it, afraid the tightly wound ball would explode and destroy everything. Sometimes fire is unpredictable, even to itself. I tentatively released the orb and was astounded and happy when it stayed, a self-contained ball of fire.

A new ball of fire - a new sun, to replace me.

I floated just beside it, trying to reign in the fire that surrounded my body, trying to contain its heat within my skin. I had never held so much of my power inside my body before, but knew if I was to be on earth without scorching everything in sight, this was the only way.

The waves of fire still swarmed around me, uncontrolled.

'Damn fire and its lack of control.' I thought angrily.

Unfortunately, anger is not something fire can afford to feel. My power exploded out from my form, a supernova of light soaring towards the earth.

"Well… shit."

I knew I had to get myself and my power under control immediately; I absorbed every inch of fire into my skin and held all my power inside, trying to suppress it. I felt the heat lock within my skin and I sighed happily. Pride and relief radiated from me as I knew I had myself under control.

That relief was short lived as my world instantly went black and I fell, without control or grace, towards earth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

NORTH'S POV

"Today is day! Day of great celebration!" I announced to the workshop.

A few yetis instantly panicked, running around and yelling, before calming down when they saw the Christmas count down was still months away. They stopped, angrily gesturing and yelling at me.

"What? You think today is Christmas?! No, today is great celebration of Guardians! Not Christmas!" Angrily the yetis went back to work, muttering.

I laughed jollily. "Pointy elves, make preparations, we are going to have company soon!"

The elves scattered, running this way and that, attempting to set up rooms.

I glanced at the clock, impatient for other Guardians to arrive. Just as I looked away Sandy came floating in through the window smiling, showing pictures of how his night had gone making dreams. Bunny arrived right on time, only a few minutes after Sandy.

"Bunny, Sandy, right on time! Good Job! But where is Tooth? And Jack?" I wondered aloud while supervising the Yetis preparing the feast.

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that both Frosty and Tooth are late? Crikey, they're probably too 'busy' to notice the time, don't ya think?" Bunny said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

At both my and Sandy's doubting and sarcastic expressions he laughed. "Come'on mates you were both thinkin it."

I sighed and turned back to clock. Noon. Jack and Tooth _were _both late. Stepping out to the balcony I scanned the horizons for Jack and Tooth, Sandy and Bunny coming out to join me.

Suddenly everything became too bright, as a supernova of light exploded around us. I blinked; rubbing eyes filled with spots I noticed Bunny and Sandy doing the same. A large question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

I shrugged. "I do not know! Let us see what Manny has to say on subject." Walking back inside, I stood under the window, looking up at him.

"MANNY! It is good morning! I know is early and day, but what has happened!?" I yelled up to Man in Moon. I did not expect answer, as it was day time, but was shocked as Bunny and Sandy were when he shone down on us.

I looked at the other Guardians surprised. "Must be big deal." I muttered.

"Oh no mate, ya don't think there's gunna be another new Guardian, do ya? Still have our hands full with the last one…" Bunny worried, trying to block the moon's rays with his body from touching the Guardian summoning stone on the ground.

Manny began casting shadow images on the tiles. First, a sun, followed by a willowy, graceful woman.

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The images from Manny didn't stop though, as he continued to show an image of himself, worried with a broken heart, and most confusingly, an image of Jack. Finally an image of an arrow appeared, pointing out to the balcony.

All at once the images stopped, and to Bunny's great joy, a new Guardian was not chosen. Manny showed no more images and communicated with us no more. He was silent.

I looked at the other Guardians, half hoping, half begging one of them to have understood what Manny was trying to say. Bunny looked more confused than I.

I turned to Sandy. After all, Sandman communicated with pictures his whole life.

"Sandy? What is meaning?" I questioned, eager to discover the answer to issue Manny had so hurriedly and intently presented us with.

Even Sandy raised his eyebrows in confusion; his only communication was a large question mark and exclamation mark, before he quickly followed the arrows direction out to balcony.

I sighed and followed Sandy and Bunny to balcony, knowing Jack's image had confused us most, beyond all other images. I ran straight into Bunny's back not know why they had suddenly stopped walking.

Following their gaze I found what had captured attention. A small, tiny figure was falling from sky towards earth. Impact would hurt certainly. Before any of us moved we saw tiny Jack on the wind flying to catch the small person. They faded from sight as he caught her on the ground.

I turned to the other Guardians, shocked to silence. Disbelief coloured their faces as they faced me.

"What happened? Who is tiny figure falling? We must go find and see if Jack requires assistanc-" I was abruptly cut off as the place where Jack Frost had landed burst into intense fire, hot enough to feel from here.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

EMBER'S POV

I remembered nothing of my fall towards the earth. The pain of keeping so much of fire, the most untameable, free-spirited and wild element, under my control had caused me to black out. My rapid and unceremonious fall to earth was not how I had imagined my decent to occur.

The first thing I did notice, however, was my lack of impact. I felt two strong arms catch me and hold my small frame, preventing any damage to my body. As I was gently laid in the grass I struggled to open my eyes, to catch a glimpse at who had caught me. The person sat next to me and suddenly I felt a touch, colder than death.

It felt like all of the heat had been removed from my body and I was suddenly cold. I had never felt cold before as my fire that had fueled the sun had always been sweltering. I panicked; my body had not been able to sustain the transfer to earth and my fires were now failing. It was the only explanation for this sudden cold! I was dying, all the heat and fire leaving my body.

In my panic I gasped and my eyes shot wide open. I reached for my power and sent a large bust of intense fire outward, trying to cradle my body in heat. The world burst into flames and the first thing I saw was his eyes.

Those blue, intense, icy eyes.

Suddenly, I understood.

It was far too late to retract the flames flying from my body but I realized that Jack Frost, the ice and winter Guardian, had saved me. I was not dying; my flame was not extinguishing and my form had made it to earth without damage. It was thanks to Jack that I was alive, and I was about to burn him alive.

I tried to save him, drawing my flame back inside myself and containing it. As I did so I felt true cold. In his retaliation to my flames Jack had created an ice fortress around himself in protection. By the time my fire was done swirling back into my body Jack had contained himself in a thick sphere of ice.

I rolled to my feet, away from the coldness of the sphere. The blackened earth felt rough and charred beneath my bare feet. I stood, shakily, and reached towards the sphere for balance as I stumbled forward. I was not used to standing and balancing.

The moment I leaned against the ice sphere to balance myself it melted beneath my hand, turning the entire orb to water. I stumbled and fell forward in surprise and, once again, found myself in frozen arms.

Which immediately, and unceremoniously, dropped me onto the ground.

Flat on my face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

JACK'S POV

'_She is so lovely...' I thought as I drew my hand to her face, carefully and gently brushing a strand of her red hair off of her face. _

_The moment my cold, frostbitten hand touched her skin her gold eyes opened widely, a look of shock and terror crossing her beautiful face. _

_The moment my cold hand touched her skin the world burst into flames….._

To say I was shocked would be a useless statement. My fingertips had burned, literally burned, when I had touched her skin. At first, I was curious who could be warm enough to burn my skin, but soon my curiosity changed to panic as she erupted into flames, snake-like whips of fire lashing out from her body and wrapping around her frame.

I instantly grabbed my staff and leapt backwards from her, concerned for my own safety. The flames that had suddenly encased her body only grew hotter. I began to spin a ball of ice around my body to protect myself.

From within the thickest ice ball I had ever made I watched her.

The flames seemed to crawl into her skin, into her soul, and suddenly I understood that they were a part of her, as the ice was a part of me.

'_What the hell is going on?' _I wondered to myself as the fire disappeared.

She rolled, into a crouch which looked protective, even in my distorted view from within the ice. She stood, ungracefully and swayed on her feet.

The fire lived within her; it was evident, just as my ice lived within me. Her hair was not just red: it was _alive_, burning and swaying around her. It _was_ fire. It seemed to move on its own accord, with no direction or guidance from her. As she stepped sparks flew from her feet and the earth became charred. She was tall, lithe and willowy, and her beauty was undeniable.

She looked to be in pain and immediately staggered into my sphere of ice in an attempt to catch herself. To my amazement and wonder the thick ball of ice melted the moment she touched it. Her eyes widened in surprise as once again she fell.

I caught her and instantly regretted the action. The sleeves of my sweater began to smoke and burn and I dropped her, afraid for my favourite hoodie.

The woman gasped at my action and I winced as she smacked her face off the ground and moaned in pain. I knelt beside her to make sure she was okay. More gracefully than she walked, the woman rolled onto her back and looked up at me.

Her gold eyes were scorching as she looked up into my face. Moments of silence trickled by as we silently adjusted to each other's temperature, attempting to find a balance between us.

"You're far too cold…" She whispered up at me.

I was shocked by her voice, so ethereal and soft. As she spoke I watched her lips. Her mouth turned up into a smile as I felt her fire cool down further in an attempt to keep peace between us and prevent me from melting. I knew she was trying to calm me and encourage my trust in her by lowering her guard first. I watched as my radiating frost reached her, crawling across her skin. She shuddered and there was something so delectable in the action I wasn't certain I wanted retract the frost. My breath caught in my throat.

I contained my ice trying to reach a happy medium with her. Finally, the temperature between us was bearable. Soft clouds of steam floated between us and I could still feel the heat within her, but it was tolerable. I didn't feel the need to encase myself in ice anymore.

I didn't notice I was still staring at her mouth until she laughed.

"Jack…?"

I flinched. How did she know my name? Who _is_ she? The absurdity of the situation fell on my shoulders suddenly and I laughed aloud, sitting firmly on the ground.

It was at this moment that I noticed, just outside of the little bubble I had been in with her, the other four guardians standing, staring, open-mouthed at the two of us.

I looked at the woman, who had rolled into a sitting position upon noticing the other Guardians. I felt her fire increase in temperature again as she became nervous, surrounded by so many people.

I increased my ice in an attempt to balance her. Her eyes immediately lit up and she looked at me, smiling widely, as she lowered her fires. She laughed again and I knew I always wanted to hear that sound.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

NO ONE'S POV

The four other Guardians arrived not more than ten minutes after the fiery explosion. From her palace Tooth had seen the large flame in the direction Jack had left and went quickly to his aid. She had met with North, Bunny and Sandy on the way; they all looked at each other in confusion and alarm.

Upon arriving they were shocked at the sight in front of them. A thin, tired looking woman was lying on the ground in front of the young Guardian who was curiously peering down at her. They all could feel the temperature changes occurring in the air, first too hot, then too cold, then finally, a balance.

The two teenagers before them seemed entranced with one another and unaware of the other guardians' arrival. They watched as the frost from Jack crept around her as flames seemed to pull from her skin and slink around him. The clouds of steam created from the two elementals hung heavy in the air, settling onto the ground as mist.

No one in the clearing moved.

The woman's hair, seemingly _made _of fire, swirled around her. Each movement she made sent small sparks flying from her.

Perhaps it was Tooth's gasp that drew Jack's attention to them, or perhaps he sensed their presence, but either way both of the teen's eyes flickered to the group of shocked Guardians.

The temperature in the clearing increased as the woman visibly panicked, but was soon brought down by Jack's ice. The two looked at one another as if something significant had passed between them.

Tooth flittered around the clearing, wondering if it was okay to approach the pair. North however, took the lead and walked towards the two spirits purposefully, the other guardians slowly approaching in his wake. To North, the small woman looked frightened and weak. When he was no more than ten feet away North suddenly stopped his approach and sank to the ground, sitting. The panic in her luminescent gold eyes faded.

The other guardians followed his lead and sat, waiting for Jack and the strange new girl to make the first move.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

EMBER'S POV

The large man I knew to be North walked towards Jack and I.

I was unsure if I had my fire under my absolute control and was worried for the other Guardians' safety. Looking at Jack I could tell I had already burned him, his hand was cradled in his lap, finger tips swollen and burnt. Sorrow immediately swept through me. I had not meant to hurt him. I smiled at him and he smiled back; I knew he didn't hold the small burn against me; a small forgiveness for which I was grateful.

Looking into his eyes I felt serene. He had calmed my fires moments ago, a feeling I had never experienced. He had tamed the fire within me. Although it shocked and scared me, it intrigued me more. Jack was soothing, calm and controlled, in a way I had never experienced or felt.

North was uncomfortably close now; my eyes left Jack's face and flicked to him. I flinched away, but calmed when I noticed him sit, the other Guardians doing the same. The silence was heavy and weighed on my chest. I knew they had so many questions.

I moved closer to North until I was sitting only slightly in front of him and smiled tentatively. "Hello Guardians." I breathed, and then laughed happily at their widened eyes. I knew how my voice sounded to them based off Jack's reaction moments earlier.

I heard Jack moving behind me and felt as he came to sit beside me, effectively creating a circle with our bodies. It was unsettling, having five sets of eyes staring at me, almost unblinking. I shifted nervously; the tension was palpable. Biting my lip I begged silently for someone to break the tension that had gathered.

Jack suddenly laughed, joyfully and loudly, his grin bringing a smile to my own face. His wonderful laughter broke the tension between everyone.

"Congratulations. I have seriously never seen this bunch speechless! Oh, I wish I had a camera! The look on your faces…" Jack laughed at the other Guardians.

'Thank you, Guardian of Fun,' I thought grinning at him.

"G'day Shelia, mind tellin us your name?" Bunny asked, speaking first.

I thought for a moment. I had never required a name before, nor did I know if I had one. In the back of my mind a memory surfaced. I remembered once, before light, Manny calling a name.

"Ember." I announced happily. I had a name.

"Ember you say? Well, isn't that appropriate for little fire spirit" Bunny laughed.

I smiled at his calling me a 'little fire spirit'.

"I am not a fire _spirit_, Guardian of Hope." I said smiling.

I looked at all their faces before continuing, hoping to answer some questions.

"I am fire. The first flame, I am the Sun. I have watched you all for centuries and helped guide you even when you did not know I was there. Manny is the Man in the Moon, and I? I am the Woman in the Sun. I am Manny's daughter. I am the first light."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

_Well, there you go: Chapter Two. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and criticism is welcome and loved. I just like knowing what you guys think :). Chapter Three will be up soon. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Hearts Burst Into Fire

**Disclaimer: Yup. Hasn't changed. Still own nothing but Ember. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm coming home,  
I've been gone for far too long,  
Do you remember me at all?  
Too much time without you spent,  
I've been far away,  
When I see your face my  
Hearts Burst into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire,  
You're not alone,  
And I know I'm far from home,  
Do You Remember Me At All?  
I'm Screaming,  
No more days without you spent,  
When I see your face my  
Hearts Burst into Fire,  
Hearts Burst Into Fire.

Hearts Burst Into Fire – Bullet for my Valentine

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

EMBER'S POV

I curled further into the large chair which smelled like peppermint candy canes, I smiled to myself. _"Only North would own such a chair." _

With a smile Tooth passed me a cup of hot chocolate, which I clung to as if I needed the warmth.

Unfortunately, the second I took the cup of hot chocolate the drink began to boil again, heated at my touch. I frowned at the mug in my hands which was quickly boiling over the edge. I had very much wanted to try this drink, which I had seen humans consume so often. I regretfully went to put the cup down and away from me when Jack's hand reached out and caught the mug.

His eyes meeting mine he smirked, bringing my cup to his mouth. He blew a quick breath of frosty winter air, the mug's exterior quickly freezing. Jack passed it back to me, with laughing eyes as he looked at my confused face. I carefully took the cup from him and made sure my body was only slightly higher than normal body temperature.

I held the cold cup - happily the liquid inside was just hot enough. A huge smile lit up my face.

"Jack, thank you!" I exclaimed, happily sipping the delicious drink. He laughed and leaned back into his seat next to mine.

After the shock and confusion of my declaration in the field had worn off North had suggested we move to the workshop to discuss things more comfortably. The Guardians and I were now seated at a large table in North's office. Their curious faces never left mine, making me nervous about the explanation I was about to give them.

"So, Woman in Sun," North began, "You say you are Manny's daughter? How did you come to be and why are you here?" He smiled encouragingly."

I took a deep breath and began. "I am Manny's daughter, brought into this world when he was visited by a spirit at the dawn of time. I do not have any memory of ever meeting my mother; Manny always told me when I was born she left. She handed me to him and told him that she could not raise me. It broke his heart.

Manny was unsure of what to do with me; he is the moon and has a specific duty to complete, hanging over the world. He decided that in order to watch me always and protect me from harm I would become like him, a spirit above the world.

He gifted me my power, much like in the way he gifted all of you, and placed me in the sky opposite him. Manny told me since I had bought joy and light to his life, so shall I bring light to others. I became the sun and have been so ever since, trapped inside it since the beginning of time. I have seen everything, all of man's existence.

I watched the creation of each of you and how you have protected the children. I am here because I was lonely, bored in the sun only watching." I took a breath.

"It didn't help," I said, looking at each of them, "That none of you, the only beings which could talk with me, spoke once to me. You only addressed my father." I finished, pointedly looking at Jack as he had been the worst.

"Why now? Why come now instead of decade ago?" North pressed.

"There is a darkness rising, one I have seen only in the background, but soon it will advance and threaten the children. I can not see yet what it is, but we will know soon enough. Something inside me told me I would be needed to help you. Plus, Manny was going to make the Leprechaun the next Guardian." I answered, rolling my eyes at the absurdity of the Leprechaun.

Tooth giggled at my eye roll before a look from North sobered her expression.

"When I decided to come I knew Manny would not want me to leave so I left the sun without his premisson, sealing some of my power away to create a new sun. My… 'arrival' on earth, also known as my crash landing, was not intentional. I did not know what it would be like to control my fire and light completely within a human body. When I sealed my power within myself I lost consciousness and fell from the sky." I finished my story with a sheepish grin. "Then Jack found me." My eyes met his.

North nodded. "Very well. Good. This makes sense."

I was in shock, I had not thought they would have accepted my story so easily: the notion that Manny had kept a daughter secret forever was a little steep.

"Manny showed us of your arrival seconds before you fell." Bunny said kindly to me.

Sadness swept over me. I did not know he would discover me gone so soon. I felt badly that I had left without explanation to him. But I was here now, and happy to be surrounded by others.

"Ember? Would you like to see the workshop?" North gently inquired.

I brightened and joy and excitement filled me. "Yes! I've only ever seen the roof from the sun! I've always wanted to see in here!" I was so excited to begin my tour that I floated up out of my seat and towards the door. I looked happily back to North, ready to begin my tour.

"And… she can fly, of course she can. Ember I so want to see your abilities later! After the tour? Please?" Tooth asked, fluttering over to me and taking my hand in both of hers as she spoke. She immediately flinched and dropped my hand, rubbing her palm.

"Sorry Tooth! I didn't mean to burn you. I'm trying to adjust." I exclaimed, taking her hand in my own. I smiled when she didn't pull away. "Better?"

"Much. Remind me never to surprise you with contact!" She laughed and few out of North's office and into the workshop. I looked after her, then back at the table, at which Bunny, Sandy, North and Jack still sat. "Coming boys?" I called, smirking and following Tooth out the door.

"Women." Bunny said, shaking his head and earning a laugh from Jack. The boys in question entered the workshop to find Tooth already back at work directing fairies and Ember gazing around in wonder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

JACK'S POV

We had settled in North's office around a table, staring at her, trying to absorb her words. On our way back to the workshop Bunny had quickly explained to Tooth and I about Manny's images and how they knew where to find us. I was puzzled by her. I could feel the heat coming from her in waves, but still…

'_Ember is the first light? She is the sun? How the hell did Manny have a daughter that we were all so unaware of?' _ I wondered as I watched Tooth pass her a mug of hot chocolate.

I almost laughed at her absolute dismay as the mug began to boil. I took the cup from her and froze the mug, hoping she would be able to hold it successfully now. She took the mug and it warmed in her hold to a drinkable temperature. Perfect.

We listened to her story with rapt attention, absorbing her words. Her story fit with what Manny had told the others and looking at her I could see she had no reason to lie. When she warned us of a new threat rising I could feel the Guardians tense. A new fight would be coming.

A sharp pang of guilt went through me when she said how lonely she was and how we had ignored her. She looked pointedly at me and I knew she was referring to my talks I had with Manny each night for the past 300 years. I felt bad that I had never thought about the possibility that if there was a moon spirit that there would be a sun spirit too. It seemed she knew none of us knew of her existence by how she happily carried on with her. She did not hold a grudge, which was a good thing as I would be lost if she was angry with me.

She was an animated story teller, gesturing with her hands to help explain her story. I nearly laughed, as Tooth did, when she said Manny was going to choose the Leprechaun as a Guardian. Now there was someone who knew nothing about brining joy to children. What happiness is found by taunting kids with pots of gold, only to run away with it laughing? Real fun. Manny should be happy his daughter stopped that tragedy from happening.

When she finished her story with the words "Then Jack found me" my heart skipped a beat. Her eyes met mine and she smiled softly. I had found her, her body, but the way she said it made it seem like I had found so much more. I had found her soul.

I watched her as she interacted with the other Guardians. Her fire hair cackled as she sat in the chair, yet never setting fire to anything. She looked so weak and fragile, but at the same time so powerful and strong. I wanted to talk to her, to know her, to understand her. I wanted her alone, away from the others, to learn her heart. More than all, I just wanted her. Ember's flames should have pushed my ice away, our elemental powers complete opposites of each other, but somehow her fire only drew me closer.

I had missed the majority of the conversation staring at her but was somehow not shocked as the other Guardians were when she flew from her seat to the door. She was the sun and flight only made sense for her to possess. Ember and Tooth chatted happily by the doorway before Tooth floated out. She turned back to us, teasingly calling "Coming boys?" I looked and realized that the other men were still seated at the table as I was, watching the two female spirits. "Women." Bunny said, shaking his head before bounding across the table and out the door after Ember. I laughed loudly and few after him, Sandy and North on my heels.

As I entered the hallway I saw Bunny listening to a very hyper Ember, looking up at her floating around, chattering away about the Yetis, Elves and workshop. She was still using her hands to talk, pointing at everything she saw that excited her. I smiled… until I saw Bunny catch her hand and lower her to the ground to stop her flight. He continued to hold her hand as he pulled her towards the main work floor of the workshop. I watched them over the balcony railing and felt a roar of jealousy shoot through me….

I immediately stopped moving, my eyes stuck on her small hand in his. Jealousy? She wasn't mine. I had no claim on her, and it was clear that her beauty had not been lost on the others. I had no right to be jealous of Bunny simply and innocently taking her hand and leading her around… but that's exactly what I was. I was jealous. And of all things, jealous of Bunny! I wasn't sure what he meant by taking her hand, but I wanted her warm hand in mine, not his.

North noticed I had stopped following the group and turned back to me. He looked at me then followed my gaze to Ember and Bunny who were now running around the Yetis and their stacks of toys. North gave a booming laugh which drew my attention to him.

"Come, Jack. Let us go see Yetis and toys. Do not worry about Bunny." North said, pushing me forward towards the others.

Ember was flying around again when North and I reached the main floor. North went to Sandy and the two began 'talking'. Tooth was sending the last few fairies out to collect teeth and Bunny was still talking and watching Ember. I knew North had said not to worry about him but I was still jealous, I couldn't help it. I floated into the air next to Ember and pulled her up higher into the air, enjoying her happy expression as she looked around.

"Jack, this is wonderful. Does the joy of this place ever wear off? You must have seen it a hundred times now, is it still just as wondrous?" She asked, gesturing to the busy workshop now far below us. I laughed and smiled at her.

"Just as wonderful the hundredth time." I confirmed.

She stopped flying and simply hovered in front of me. I few around her once and settled, hovering in front of her, looking at her face. Ember's gold eyes caught mine and held.

I knew then that I couldn't allow anyone else to have her, to be with her. She had warmed my heart; I just needed to know her now and understand her. I needed to know more about her, the way she thinks and her passions.

I took her hot hand in mine, noticing just how warm she actually was. Contact with normal body temperature is enough to give me a start; her temperature was enough to shock me with each touch. I laced my fingers between hers and felt a large burst of heat. Her hair flared and sparked, twisting around her faster. Ember smiled at me, biting her lip in the most adorable of ways.

"Ready to see more of the workshop?" I inquired. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Then hold on tight…" I said, and took off flying quickly, pulling her behind me.

I few us into one hallway and started leading her from room to room. Eventually she began to fly on her own beside me.

"Race ya!" She called and with a burst of speed, flew past me, her laughter trailing. I laughed and flew faster, spinning around her as we raced through the building, taking in all the sights.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TOOTH'S POV

I was so happy to have another girl here! After happily chatting with my fairies and directing them I turned to look up at Ember and Jack flying around the main floor. Bunny had bounded off to talk with Sandy and North. I went to fly next to them, only to see them stop and stare at one another. From down here I couldn't hear what they were saying, but a pang of sadness went through me as I saw him lace his fingers through hers.

I had hoped when he caught her in the field that it was just chance that they had gravitated to each other, and that I might still have a chance. Just before she had shown up Jack was sitting in my Palace and I had been telling him how I felt about him, only to discover he hadn't heard a word I had said. I brushed it off then, thinking I would have much more time to tell him.

But now Ember had come, and while I was thankful to have another girl around I was jealous it had to be this one. She was clearly beautiful and interesting, but I had hoped Jack wouldn't be interested. I sighed, clearly, I was wrong. The two of them took off, laughing as they raced each other through the workshop, from room to room.

As jealous as I was, I was happier to have another woman to talk to. I smiled in spite of the bad luck. It was clear to all of us the connection and unusual attraction between the two elementals. Whether Jack noticed or not, when she moved he did too. They naturally gravitated to one another and had a chemistry that was almost tangible.

Jack and Ember landed on the main floor, both out of breath and grinning ear to ear. I was happy for what their futures were bound to hold together.

"Time to show me your powers now?!" I asked Ember cheerily, pushing away the sad thoughts I had been having.

I wanted her as a friend more than the jealousy weighed on my chest and the poor girl looked like she needed friends and companionship.

We spent the rest of the afternoon outside in the snow, or more accurately, in what used to be snow before Ember's flames had melted everything in a mile radius. It was possibly the first time the North Pole was not snow covered and cold. It certainly was an odd change, but the lack of ice was not unwelcomed by Bunny, Sandy and I. Only North and Jack scowled when she played with her fire and melted the snow.

We watched in fascination for the afternoon as she danced with fire and scorched the earth.

Her power was truly destructive. I rubbed my burnt palm from earlier remembering the pain. If she knew how powerfully destructive she was, I could not tell.

'_I am very thankful to have her with us instead of against.'_ I thought as ash and sparks floated down around me.

I looked at the other Guardians and I knew they were thinking the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

EMBER'S POV

The day had settled down and North had offered us all rooms for the night. I had retired to my room early, claiming exhaustion, but what I truly desired was silence. The overwhelming stimulation of earth had been a lot to process.

I had showed the Guardians how my flames worked earlier today and their fearful and concerned expressions had not escaped me. I knew fire was tricky. It is uncontrolled and very destructive but it hurt me to see the fear in their eyes. My fires would never intentionally hurt them and I wished they knew that. I looked up at the newly risen moon.

"Hey Dad…" I whispered softly, before launching into a weak explanation of my loneliness and desire to be here on earth. I felt the moons glow upon my skin as I finished and knew he had forgiven my decision.

I smiled at him and closed my blinds, slipping into the large bed North had provided. It would be awfully rude to scorch his bed and so before falling asleep I ensured my fire was locked inside me. Satisfied with my control I drifted into sleep, finally exhausted from the long day. I fell asleep peacefully, laughing ice blue eyes on my mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

UNKNOWN MALE'S POV

"I saw her sister. She fell from the sun! She is here, on earth." I argued with my sister who for some forsaken reason refused to accept my words. "She _is_ here. I refuse to let her ruin our plans. We must continue."

My sister shook her head, long black hair cascading around her hunched shoulders. "Fine brother, if what you say is true we will have no choice but to deal with the Guardians sooner than expected. Soon the children of the world will fall into our grasp, and we shall have freedom to infect their hearts." She agreed with me.

I grinned ruthlessly. "And then every heart in the world, even the children's, shall know of us. They shall feel us within them, feeding on their hearts, torn by Jealousy and Loneliness."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Hey guys, here is Chapter Three. Reviews are still appreciated. I really do love hearing from you - your thoughts and criticisms make me happy. Chapter Four should be up soonish. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
